Digimon Adventure Tri: The Alternate Adventure - The Side
by HappytheExceed
Summary: This story is a tie-in to Digimon Adventure Zero Two: The Alternate Adventure written few years ago. Part 2: Nishijima Daigo was out of dream. Caught into the stream of work life, he encountered an amnesiac student in his course of work and through him, Nishijima realised there are still things he could do, at least he could save this Taichi from another timeline, right? Dream big!
1. Side: Mochizuki Meiko

**It had been a long long while since I wrote something and a fanfic?! Just finished Tri a few weeks back and not even I expect to write something because of Tri. Sorry for the poor grammar as I rarely write. Please bear with me.**

 **This story is a tie-in to** **Digimon Adventure Zero Two: The Alternate Adventure I wrote few years ago. If I'm to insert a Tri character in my story, where will they fit in? Coming up first is Mochizuki Meiko as an outsider's POV during his time in Kyoto.**

 **Could be an one-shot. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

* * *

 **Side: Mochizuki Meiko**

In another timeline, in April 2002 at Nagaokakyou Junior High (Middle) School in Kyoto.

It was the first day of school. The streets were filled with blooming sakura and people can be seen going on with their usual activities.

"M… My name is Mochizuki Meiko. I transferred here from Tottori. N… nice to meet you." A shy girl in glasses with black hair bowed to the class when being introduced to them.

"Please take a seat beside Takenouchi." The teacher directed her to a boy with huge brown hair who had his head supported by his hand looking at her. Meiko walked quickly along the desks and found herself looking into his eyes. Meiko blushed avoiding his curious gaze and hurried to her desk right beside his. That was the boy she met a few days before when she just moved in, one of the first few people she met, Takenouchi Taichi.

Takenouchi Taichi, their school's Student Council President, somehow caught her attention. He was extremely smart in his leadership skills and he was a hardworker. Which was why he was successfully elected as the youngest Student Council President in his first year of Junior High. Meiko often saw him still working hard writing in the blackboard on various things or typing away in his laptop in the student council room close to sunset after her club activities.

She heard from her father that he was an orphan taken in by his colleague, Professor Takenouchi Haruhiko but he was currently staying alone as their scope of work kept them away from home. That was the reason why he usually stayed in school till really late.

"Does he have friends?" Meiko often thought.

"Mei…?" A voice rang bringing her attention back to reality. The orange cat like creature tilted her head asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Mei-chan." Meiko smiled at her partner, her Partner Digimon, Meicoomon as they continued playing with water in the bathtub. A digivice was seen at her desk.

* * *

Months later, Mochizuki Meiko found herself representing the student council. Their schools will be collaborating with Odaiba Junior and Junior High School for various activities. As she was involved with the cheerleading squad of the school, she would need to work with the students in Odaiba Junior High. That was how she ended up in Odaiba staring into the eyes of the leader of the cheerleading squad from Odaiba Junior High School.

"Don't worry, you'll fare well." A memory flashed across her mind, the boy with the huge brown hair encouraged her with a smile in the club room before her trip with some of the schoolmates. It was a heartwarming smile. Meiko smiled at the thought of him as she offered her handshake to the cheerleading squad leader of Odaiba Junior High School.

Walking down the corridor after the talk was quite a sight. The school in Tokyo did not look much different from theirs except their uniform. Their uniforms are mainly white shirt, gray pants, dark green coat and the girls were in dark green sailor-like uniform while theirs were dark blue generally. Students talking about their plans after school, having problems dealing with their homework, club activities and seeing two boys getting into argument were quite a common sight… probably…

"Things wouldn't have come to this if you'd never left the group three years ago!" A boy with orange hair was seen reprimanding a senior much to Meiko's surprise.

The senior with blonde hair did not retaliate. He looked frustrated and perhaps there was some guilt in his eyes. They were talking something (an egg) that hatched and warned him against removing some lock carelessly. That sure sounded like a Digimon. Meiko blinked in confusion when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a young teacher with greenish black hair, in beige shirt with a light blue star and he was in slippers much to her surprise.

"Ishida, Izumi! What's wrong with you boys again?" A teacher pulled her aside gently as he walked to their direction. It seemed that it was not the first time they got into argument judging their teacher's expression.

"Is this the attitude you want to show to students from Kyoto?" The teacher asked with a sigh.

"No, I'm sorry, Nishijima-sensei." The boy in reddish hair lowered his head. He asked both boys to see him in his office later. Meiko saw a girl with shoulder length orange hair frowning at them. Turning back to Meiko, the teacher, Nishijima-sensei apologised for showing her and her fellow schoolmates such a scene. He thanked them for coming all the way.

"N… no problem." Meiko found herself replying. The teacher gave her a pat and led the students out of the school.

"They are from Kyoto." Students around them were talking about it. After all, they were quite a distance away and talking about them as though they were "foreigners".

Meiko turned her attention back to herself as she followed the teacher hurriedly. That was quite an experience encountered taking on the task to reach out to the school faraway from their school's Student Council President.

* * *

She met the Student Council President when she was back in Kyoto, Takenouchi Taichi, at the seaside. It was late evening and she was rushing home to see Meicoomon. He was… yelling at the top of his lungs. She never seen him that worked up. She ran to him.

"Takenouchi-kun…" She attempted to call out to him. He seemed to hear her. Turning his head to her, Meiko realised he was in tears.

"Mochizuki?" He saw her staring at him worriedly. Takenouchi realised the mess he was in and wiped off his tears quickly with his uniform sleeve.

"I'm sorry." He said choking in his tears.

"It's okay." Meiko said waving her hands. Who did not have bad days? She sat with him watching him to keep him company. She would hear him out if he was willing to talk. He was often seen surrounded by people but was distant from them she noticed. It was the fact. Come to think of it he did not have any friend, did he?

"How does it feel to have a family?" He asked her suddenly. Meiko blinked at his sudden question. Before she could reply he cut her off.

"It's this late?" He exclaimed looking at his watch looking shocked after sitting there for an hour. He turned to Meiko and apologised for holding her out. He would walk her home. Her family must be waiting anxiously for her at home.

They walked together and were quiet throughout the journey. She felt he had a lot in his mind. They were not even friends to even ask him.

"I'm really sorry for holding her out." Takenouchi bowed and apologised frantically at the door of Mochizuki's apartment to her parents.

"It's okay. Thanks for sending her back." Mr Mochizuki, Meiko's father replied with a smile.

"Do you want to come in and have dinner with us?" Meiko cupped her mouth realising what she said. Should she do that? Will he get angry? Takenouchi looked surprised.

"Please come in, Takenouchi-kun. Your father won't be home tonight as well, isn't it?" Her father added. Glancing at Meiko, Takenouchi felt bad if he rejected their offer and his stomach was growling. He blushed a little holding his stomach.

Takenouchi nodded awkwardly as Mrs Mochizuki laid the food before him. Meiko wondered if she had made a mistake for asking him in.

"Please help yourself, Takenouchi-kun. Growing boys like you ought to eat more. I'm sure your father would say the same." Professor Mochizuki urged. He seemed like a stern father but he was concerned for the children.

"Please just call me Taichi. I often heard Professor talking about you and your research..." Takenouchi Taichi said taking a bite on the meatball and stiffened.

"Takenouchi-san?" Meiko asked. Taichi found himself tearing up. He realised this quickly this time. He must not embarrass himself before Meiko again.

"The meatball is the nicest I had ever tasted." Taichi exclaimed changing the subject.

Meiko realised how much he must have missed such gathering. To many of them, having dinner with their family was a daily and common affair, to Takenouchi just how long since he last had a dinner like this with his parents before he became an orphan? Meiko observed his interaction with her parents. She was glad he was able to blend in somehow and engaged in the family conversation.

Meanwhile, at the door of her bedroom a Digimon stared at them, Taichi felt it and turned his head over to the direction of the stare. He walked over and saw nothing. In order to distract him, she apologised and closed the door to her room.

It was then her father called him to talk to him about other things and about his adoptive father. It was close.

Never did she know her Digivice at her desk in the room reacted.

"Thanks for having me here." Taichi bowed at the door. Mrs Mochizuki invited him to come over often whenever he could especially the winter holidays were coming. They were happy to have him. Taichi smiled in acknowledgment and left.

Meiko heaved a sigh of relief hugging Meicoomon in her room. He was close to discover her but she could not blame Meicoomon as she was hungry. Having Taichi around meant Meicoomon needed to hide after all.

"Mei?"

"I'm sorry, Mei-chan." Meiko brought her her long waited dinner.

* * *

The last time she seen Takenouchi Taichi, He was seen with his luggage with Professor Takenouchi. He was moving to Odaiba. He noticed her walking past and called out to her.

"Mochizuki!" Meiko turned to his direction and walked towards him.

"Takenouchi-kun?" The two of them stared at one another not knowing what to say until Taichi spoke up.

"Erm… I'm leaving for Odaiba." He said. Meiko nodded. She heard about it. He had found his family. She did not realise he had no memory of them as he had amnesia all these while. She should be happy for him but yet… she clenched her fist looking away from him.

Meiko was unable to say anything even when Professor Takenouchi called for him. She could only watch him leave. She wanted to stop him from leaving, but she could not do that.

"Take care." Taichi said with a smile. "I'm sure we'll meet again." With that he headed to the car.

"Taichi-san…" Meiko called him by his first name for the very first time but the car had left. She took after the car but she could barely keep up.

"Take care and stay safe!" She shouted as Taichi who seemed to hear her turned his head and nodded with a smile in the car. She watched as the car disappeared out of her sight.

What was this uncertain feeling she had? She clutched her chest in fear.

" _That boy… he'll go through extreme tribulation. He has to be destined for the Crest of Miracle to have a chance of getting out of this."_ She recalled Meicoomon said suddenly in a trance one day but she could not get anymore out of her since then.

* * *

It was a few years later, Meiko received a letter and she found herself standing before a grave that was carved with his real name, "Yagami Taichi" filled with regret. It was written not long before he passed on from the complication of his injuries.

No one knows if things could change if she had stopped him from leaving back then. Digimon were rampaging and she was shocked to hear that he was caught in the crossfire and was badly injured. She did not know how bad as her father did not share much with her other than he was in a deep coma. There was nothing she could do anyway. His friends would be with him.

Back then, she helped to gather the well wishes messages and to raise funds to help him with his medical fees from the school. She was touched when so many came forward. That was when she realised how many were touched by his hard work to help them out with their troubles when he was around.

Meiko found herself in tears thinking about the Student Council President working hard in the Student Council Room. She read the letter from him before his grave. He did not forget about her after leaving and he thanked her for the dinner with her family back then. It was a precious memory he would bring with him when he leave the world.

"Watch out for your partner!"

This was the only sentence Meiko would not understand until the fated time comes when Meicoomon finally lost herself.


	2. Side: Nishijima Daigo

**Trying to get my ideas out for this one to explore how Nishijima Daigo could fit in my previous fanfic, Digimon Adventure Zero Two: The Alternate Adventure and The Alternate Destiny sequel if I ever try writing one day. Incorporated some settings from the two fanfics I wrote years ago.**

 **My writing skills is still quite bad, please bear with me. Reviews are always appreciated. :)**

* * *

 **Side: Nishijima Daigo**

It hurts like hell. Nishijima felt his body was on fire. There was an earthquake earlier from Digimon attacks and before he even realised his body moved itself as he shielded an unconscious teenage boy with huge wild brown hair from the worst when the rocks fell on them.

Nishijima released his arms over the unconscious boy on his arms as he struggled to lay him against the wall. He was safe at least. He felt warmth coming off his body.

He rested himself opposite the unconscious boy. They were trapped underground in a facility. Nishijima smiled and grimaced in pain. Before he realised, he was drenched in blood, his own blood. Who knew he could ever survive this if help ever came to them?

He could not save Hime-chan but surely he could do something if he tried. At least there was still something he could do. Glancing at the boy's peaceful facial feature, he finally had a chance to look at the boy closely. Nishijima smiled weakly.

" _Why on earth was he even chosen if he can't save anybody?"_ Nishijima thought as darkness crept over him.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _Graduation was never an easy affair. It just meant that they were out of job. Nishijima Daigo was merely another person who became out of job._

 _He ran out with his scroll after her, Himekawa Maki. After today, they might not meet again since they had broken up. He saw her walking out of the college after the ceremony._

" _Hime…" He suddenly found himself feeling loss of word as he was about to reach her. He stopped in his step. He was just being a coward. Just what was he after confessing to her but they were not getting anywhere. Hime-chan was going to work in a government agency while he had not decided on anything. Of course, she dumped him or was he the one who had given up? He watched on as she disappeared from his view._

" _Daigo." A big sized guy with brown hair in graduation gown knocked him in his head with his certificate. It was his buddy who had been through trials and tribulations with him many years back. Oh yeah, they were also graduating together._

 _Everybody had changed except himself. Nishijima laughed at himself._

" _Perhaps, finding dreams by going back." His friend suggested. Somehow, something clicked within Nishijima._

 _And he ended up becoming a teacher. Finding dreams from the students who felt future and dreams were still something faraway to even think about yet. Perhaps he would get some inspiration from them._

* * *

 _Practicing calligraphy helped to distract him from reality._

" _Dream big." He decided while writing the word. Perhaps he would be able to get closer to Maki one day. A knock on his door brought his attention back to reality._

" _Ano… " He saw a head peeking in as the door slide open a little. It was a new student who was trying to ask for direction. He had a huge brown hair which stood out much to his annoyance. How on earth could his hair defy gravity?_

" _Come in." He urged. The boy slide the door fully as he walked towards his direction._

" _You must be a teacher?" He picked his cheek saying that looking unsure._

" _Why makes you think otherwise?" Nishijima did not know whether he should laugh or cry at the boy's assumption. He forced himself to smile as he replied. He was in shirt, short and a white coat over his top and most importantly he was in slippers. How on earth was he looking like a teacher? At most a lab assistant in his impression?_

" _I'm sorry." The boy apologised noticing Nishijima's awkward expression._

" _It's fine. Now that you had caught my attention, tell me your name?" Nishijima urged him to take a seat. The boy fidgeted a little pausing indecisively before he finally spoke up._

" _Takenouchi… Takenouchi Taichi." Nishijima nodded in acknowledgement as he wrote his name with the brush._

" _Is this it?" Nishijima raised the paper with the words "_ _太一"_ _which means 'big one' and showed him. Taichi's eyes sparkled with admiration much to Nishijima's dismay. It was his own name, nothing uncommon._

" _Hey." Nishijima felt that they might just click._

 _It was later he learnt that the boy suffered from amnesia. Other than these two words which was his name, he could not remember anything about himself._

 _Well, the world is small._

 _He realised that he was adopted by a professor who taught him before in college, Professor Takenouchi Haruhiko._

 _Even so, he was not going to treat him any differently._

* * *

 _One day, he found himself counselling Taichi as he rejected an offer from the soccer club. With his skills, he could easily achieve a top spot in the club. Taichi was determined about it but yet Nishijima felt he was defying his own wish. Taichi was the only one in class who had not submitted his club application form which was why he brought him to the teacher's room to talk about it._

" _I'm sorry, I'll not join the Soccer Club." He merely said while Nishijima practiced his calligraphy._

" _So?"_

" _That's it?"_

" _It's my principle." Nishijima wrote "_ _原則" which literally meant 'principle'._

" _Can you feed yourself with that?" Taichi bit his lips. Nishijima found him very fun to tease. Taichi obviously could not answer him but he could deal with him somehow._

" _Ahh, my cake!" Nishijima cried out as Taichi helped himself to the sweets._

" _Oh, sorry, do you mind if I have this?" Taichi asked on purpose. Some cream remained over his lips._

" _Go ahead, you had bitten into it." Nishijima could only lament about it while Taichi ate in excitement._

" _Thank you, sir!"_

 _Nishijima tried to probe him further. Taichi had yet to join any club, surely there had to be something he was interested in._

" _Just put anything in!"_

" _Then I want to be with my friends" Nishijima heard him. He frowned at his answer. He had never seen Taichi hanging around with a single group of students before although students were looking for him for advices some times._

" _I used to be able to see them often. I hope his younger brother is doing well after he gone somewhere far away." Nishijima wrote "_ _外国"_ _which literally meant overseas. That was totally out of bound but kind of correct except that Taichi could not reach him anymore._

" _In this case, I thought of something you can try." Nishijima grinned as an idea crept to his mind as he raised another word "_ _夢"_ _._ _He was after all still a new teacher of Nagaokakyou Junior High School. They could try anything._

" _Dream big, boy!"_

 _That was how he recommended and made Taichi ran for Student Council President. It was not an easy journey but together they made it happen._

 _Nishijima then realised he could still do something after all._

 _As fate dictated, they had to part after a year._

* * *

 _Nishijima frowned as Taichi continued to help himself with the Swiss roll on his last day in school. He was going to piss him off. His "Calligraphy Room" would become his "Student Council Room". He would make it happen. To think his teacher had to leave them at this juncture after putting him into such position in his first year._

" _Without sensei around, I'm afraid I'll fail everybody's expectation." Taichi suddenly said stopping halfway with the cake Nishijima tried to stop him from gobbling. Nishijima could see he was getting emotional. His eyes widen in shock. Suddenly, he realised how lonely this boy actually was. Come to think of it, he did not have any real friend._

 _Placing his hand on his shoulder, he allowed Taichi to release his stress. However, the boy would not, never cry before him._

" _Did you think I'm going to cry?" Taichi grinned suddenly much to Nishijima's dismay. He was fooled._

" _I'm going to make the school strong. Watch me."_

" _Well, if so this wouldn't be the last time we meet." Nishijima decided. He would make the two schools he joined to collaborate and with his assistance, Taichi managed to reached out to Odaiba Junior and Junior High School for collaboration._

* * *

 _"Ishida, Izumi! What's wrong with you boys again?" Nishijima spotted the two boys, a blonde and another one with reddish hair in argument again as he walked over to them pulling a female student with black hair in glasses from his former school aside._

 _"Is this the attitude you want to show to students from Kyoto?" He asked with a sigh. He overheard their conversation about something that hatched. It could be his imagination if it was related to the world he had been to when he was a child._

 _"No, I'm sorry, Nishijima-sensei." The boy in reddish hair known as Izumi Koushirou lowered his head while the blonde boy, Ishida Yamato avoided looking into his eyes. Nishijima commanded both boys to see him in his office later. He would counsel them after leading the group of students from cheerleading squad out of the school. It would be a disgrace if he allowed the boys to continue making a scene._

" _Send my regards to Takenouchi." Nishijima told the cheerleading squad._

 _He wondered what was the big deal between Izumi and Ishida that Izumi was hostile to Ishida. They could not have interacted much other than collaboration in their respective club activities. That was not the first time they had engaged in an argument and another girl with shoulder length orange hair, Professor Takenouchi's daughter, Takenouchi Sora had to try and stop them. He could literally see hatred and resentment from Izumi's eyes when he tried to probe one of them. Realising he could not force them to share their problem with one another, he tried changing the subject, if the boys like any donut?_

* * *

 _That Sunday, a senior from another Junior High School came by to meet Ishida, he was going to catch Ishida red-handed to see what they were up to when he saw a boy with huge brown hair running down the corridor._

" _Takenouchi?" He was definitely Taichi much to his surprise. Somehow, Taichi would not come to Odaiba in person. Some students would pop over on his behalf with Kyoto sweets he had missed so much when they came over for activities. Nishijima appreciated the gesture. Nishijima took after him but lost him on the side road. Taichi looked really pissed. Nishijima felt uneasy. He tried to contact him but he was unable to get him since that day._

 _The next time he saw Taichi, he was in the hospital with his life hanging by a thread. Nishijima looked into the window of the in ICU in horror. Just how on earth was Taichi hurt that badly by a Digimon? His head was wrapped in bandages and was hooked up to all sorts of machines monitoring his condition. He heard that his condition was not very hopeful as his heart was punctured by a Digimon and he suffered serious concussion being tossed from height._

" _He is a Chosen Child like you." Nishijima turned to the direction of the voice. He was a blonde Caucasian young boy at most twelve, also known as the veteran Chosen Child, Wallace. Nishijima turned to the direction where he was seated at the hospital corridor, that boy knew his history. Even though Nishijima had been following news about Digimon rampaging in the Real World once again for the past few weeks, he was unable to get any closer._

" _I'm sorry we're unable to deal with your request to release the seal. Like it or not. It'll have to wait until he wakes up, that is, if he can ever wake up." The young boy merely said laying back against the back of the chair._

 _Nishijima's legs gave out on him as he sat himself heavily beside him. His attention was switched to Nishijima, watching his every moves yet not intending to do anything. Nishijima was in disbelief at the revelation how closely intertwined their lives were. Ishida and Izumi were Chosen Children as well. He glimpsed through the window where Taichi laid ghastly pale on the hospital bed with a fogging oxygen mask covered his mouth as he breathed in and out. Nishijima buried his face in despair._

 ***End flashback***

* * *

There ought to be something he could do to avoid things like that from happening again. He would make it happen. Through his research and network, he finally found his way in to the government agency, Incorporated Administrative Agency and there, he reunited with Himekawa Maki, his ex and ended up where he was now, battered and dying.

"Sensei?" The boy before him looked horrified. Probably because he was in blood. He wondered how he would have reacted if he ever seen himself, the version of him in this world drenched in blood after being assaulted by Digimon? He would never let the incident like that happened to him again.

He cheated him to get into the only pod for survival. The boy had to live for the sake of their future.

It was uncanny that they looked the same. In actual fact, they are the same person yet so different." Just months ago, Nishijima recalled seeing the boy with the same face but the difference was he was cold and was covered by a white sheet as his parents were crying over his body in the hospital, whereas the boy before him had to be the holder of the Crest of Miracle who transcended between space and time to help them.

" _I'll pass on my hope to you."_ Nishijima smiled laying back on the chair. He felt his life leaving him as he was bleeding out. His eyes were losing focus but he was no longer in pain. He was in peace.

" _Was that how the other him felt before he breathed his last surrounded by his friends?"_ He could almost see the back of his former student walking away. Yeah, he could never forget that smile of his lying peacefully with his eyes closed in the hospital. Ultimately, despite his request being fulfilled with the release of the Crest of Courage, he did not get to talk to him again. He could not save him, he could not save Maki.

"Listen, Yagami, no matter how hard reality is, don't ever give up. Go build the future." His voice was weak. He raised his clenched fist with all his strength ignoring the plea by the boy knocking in the pod. He wished for the children to be happy.

" _Return to where you came from. Don't make those who loves you and you love cry again."_

"Dream big..."


End file.
